You change my life
by BakaLuny
Summary: Suite de Plus loin que le ciel, vu par Utau.


2ème One-shot, cette fois-ci un KukaixUtau. Si je le poste séparément à l'autre OS c'est parce qu'on peut lire celui-ci sans avoir lu l'autre sans que ça ne dérange.

Shugo chara ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

J'avais encore le papier entre les mains. Le papier que mon frère nous avait laissés avant de mourir. La lettre de pardon à Amu. Mes yeux débordaient et bientôt je laissais couler les larmes le long de mes joues. J'étais seule dans ma chambre à pleurer la mort de mon frère et de ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais simplement pas le supporter. Eux avaient fini par trouver le bonheur au paradis, ensemble; j'en étais sûre. Leur amour réciproque est sans doute assez grand pour supporter la mort et plus loin encore. Je comprenais maintenant la raison qui avait poussée Amu à faire ce choix. J'avais juste envie d'aller les rejoindre, maintenant. Ils me manquaient beaucoup trop.

Ayant pris ma décision, je mis ma veste sur mes épaules et claqua la porte derrière moi avant de prendre la direction du parc derrière chez moi, les mains dans les poches. Je gardais la tête baissée bien qu'à cette heure il n'y avait quasiment personne dehors. Je repassais dans ma tête tous pleins de moments heureux qui me firent sourire malgré moi. Mon coeur se serra un peu plus et je pris une grande bouffée de l'air glacé de l'automne. J'arriva enfin devant l'entrée du parc. Poussant les portes doucement, je vint ensuite m'asseoir sur une des petites balancoires restantes et je levais les yeux vers le ciel. C'est là que je les ai vus. Amu et Ikuto, sous leurs vraie forme: deux étoiles plus resplendissantes et brillantes que les autres, tellement proche qu'on dirait qu'elles ne forment qu'une. Je souriais tristement à cette pensée. Puis mon regard se brouilla et les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long du cillage encore présent sur mes joues. Je ferma les yeux, baissant la tête et soupirant. Quand tout à coup, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je releva le regard et croisa les yeux verts étincellants du troisième être le plus cher à mes yeux. Il me fit un sourire: Non pas un de ses sourires moqueurs habituels. Non, ce sourire-là était un sourire rassurant quoique triste, un sourire qui vous réchauffait le coeur et qui vous donnait envie de sourire aussi.

**« C'est rare de te voir dehors ces temps-ci. »**

En entendant ses paroles, je dévia mon regard du sien. Il mit doucement sa main sur ma joue et commenca à essuyer les restes de larmes. Je le regarda faire en sentant mon coeur s'accélérer. Puis il se recula un peu, sans enlever sa main et continuant de me sourire. Je me mis a contempler le sol en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**« Utau, je peux te dire une chose ? »**

Je le regarda un instant, curieuse. Il avait pris un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**« Ne pense jamais à aller les rejoindre, d'accord ? »**

J'ouvris un peu plus mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire qu'il ne voudrait pas me perdre ? Je demanda, hésitante:

**« Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait, de toute manière, si je partirais ?**

**- Ça me détruirait. »**

Il avait dit ça avec encore son air sérieux. Sa main remonta le long de ma tempe et alla se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je me laissait faire et continua de le contempler. Il rapprocha lentement son visage du mien avant de s'arrêter lorsque nos souffles s'entremêlèrent. N'en pouvant plus, je franchis la distance qui nous séparait jusqu'alors. Le baiser fut au début timide, mais plus le temps passait et plus il devint passionné, voir sentimental. Je n'étais pas sûre de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais je m'en rendis compte quand il demanda l'accès et que j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour accentuer le baiser. Nos langues jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à temps qu'on manque d'air. À regret, on finit par se séparer avant de se regarder dans les yeux, les joues rosies. À ce moment-là, toute envie de mettre fin à ma vie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. J'avais perdu mon frère et ma meilleure amie, mais je l'avais encore, lui. Et il ne me quitterait pas tant que je serais avec lui. Je le savais.


End file.
